Carole Baillien
thumb|200px|Carole Baillien Carole Baillien est une actrice, directrice artistique, metteuse en scène et chanteuse belge, née le 10 janvier 1968 à Bruxelles. Pratiquant le doublage, elle est notamment connue pour être la voix française des personnages Naruto Uzumaki dans Naruto et ses suites, Maï Valentine dans Yu-Gi-Oh!, Bloom Bloom, l'héroïne de la série Winx Club ainsi que celle de Mabel Pines dans Souvenirs de Gravity Falls et Yu dans Beyblade Metal Fusion. Elle est également la voix de Donna Noble (incarnée par Catherine Tate) dans Doctor Who. Biographie * Cours d'art dramatique de l'École Florent, Paris - France (1985-1990). * Formation auprès de comédiens de la Comédie Française, du Théâtre du Soleil et du Théâtre Laboratoire J.Grotowski. Théâtre * Moulins à Paroles d'Alan Bennett (mise en scène) * Mame's Rhapsody (mise en scène) * À quoi tu joues ? (atelier de recherches - écriture et mise en scène) * Le Journal d'Hélène Berr (interprétation et mise en scène) * Confessions d’un autre genre (écriture, interprétation et mise en scène) * Liberty de Jean-François Viot (interprétation) * Le Printemps des Poètes, poèmes de Francis Dannemark, (interprétation accompagnée au piano par Charles Loos) * ILLI (les phobies)( III versions) (interprétation et mise en scène accompagnée au violoncelle par José Bedeur) * Mignonne allons voir si la rose… de Cavanna (interprétation) * Les chasseurs de rêves de Milorad Pavić (interprétation) * Série noire pour un bœuf de R. Bonaccorsi (interprétation) * Le livre de Daubmanus de Milorad Pavić''(interprétation)'' Filmographie Cinéma / télévision * La Fabrique des sentiments, long métrage de Jean-Marc Moutout * La Face cachée, long métrage de Bernard Campan * Le Piège du Père Noël téléfilm de Christian Faure * L'Inspecteur Cadavre- Maigret, téléfilm de Pierre Joassin * Berlin Report, long-métrage de Kwang-Su Park Voxographie Cinéma Films * Beyond justice : Jodie (Angela Marie Dotchin) * Falcon Down : Sharon Williams (Jennifer Rubin) * Kill Me Later : Shawn (Selma Blair) * Ma baby-sitter est un vampire : Le film : Sarah (Vanessa Morgan) * North Face : Luise Fellner(Johanna Wokalek) * The Cry of the owl : Nickie Grace (Caroline Dhavernas) * Millions : Damian (Alex Etel) * Super Kids : Sammy Benson (Billy Unger) * Les Espions d'à côté : Meg Craverston (Maribeth Monroe) Films d'animation * Naruto Uzumaki dans : ** Naruto et la Princesse des neiges (2004) ** Naruto : La Légende de la pierre de Guelel (2005) ** Naruto : Mission spéciale au pays de la Lune (2006) ** Naruto Shippuden: Un funeste présage (2007) ** Naruto Shippuden: Les Liens (2008) ** Naruto Shippuden: La Flamme de la volonté (2009) ** Naruto Shippuden: The Lost Tower (2010) ** Naruto Shippuden: Blood Prison (2011) ** Naruto Shippuden: Road to Ninja (2012) : Naruto Uzumaki, Menma Uzumaki ** Naruto Shippuden: The Last (2014) : Naruto Uzumaki, Boruto Uzumaki ** Boruto : Naruto, le film (2015) * Bloom dans : ** Winx Club : Le Secret du royaume perdu ** Winx Club 3D : Aventure magique ! ** Winx Club : le Mystère des Abysses * Pokémon 3 : Le Sort des Zarbi : Molly Hale * Stand by Me Doraemon : Nobita Nobi, Sewashi Nobi Télévision Téléfilms (...) Séries télévisées * Carina N. Wiese dans : ** Alerte Cobra (depuis 1998) : Andrea Schäfer ** Alerte Cobra : Team 2 (2003-2005) : Andrea Schäfer ** Deutschland 86 (2018) : Ingrid Rauch * La Call-Girl : Karin (Florian Daniel) * 1995-2006 : Balko : Colette (Ioanna Schimmer) * 1996-1997 : La Vie en face (This Life) Milly (Amita Dhiri) * 1997-1998 : La Beauté du diable : Paula (Alessandra Negrini) * 2001-2003 : McLeod's Daughters : Tess (Bridie Carter) * 2001-2008 : Les vertiges de la passion : Mel (Yvonna Wright) * depuis 2001 : Brigade du crime : Ina (Mélanie Marschke) * 2003-2005 : William et Mary : Mary Gilcrest (Julie Graham) * 2003-2008 : La Famille Serrano : Guillé Serrano (Víctor Elías) * 2004-2013 : Shameless (UK) : Karen (Rebecca Atkinson) et Liam (Joseph Furnace) * 2006-2008 : Doctor Who : Donna Noble (Catherine Tate) * 2008-2012 : Capadocia : Isabelle Clave (Silvia Carusillo) thumb|120px|Lea DeLaria ([[Trombinoscope de Orange Is the New Black|OITNB)]] * 2010 : Lip Service : Sam Murray (Heather Peace) * 2010-2011 : Hard Times : Lily Miran (Kara Taitz) * 2011 : Homicidios : Eva Hernandez (Celia Freijeiro) * 2011-2012 : Ma baby-sitter est un vampire : Sarah (Vanessa Morgan) * 2012 : Franklin and Bash : Ellen Swatello (Rhea Seehorn) * 2013-2019 : Orange Is the New Black : Carrie "Big Boo" Black (Lea DeLaria) * 2013 : '' Chica vampiro '' : Vincent (Erick Torres) * 2014-2016 : Henry Danger (depuis 2014) : Jasper Dunlop ( Sean Rean Fox, 1ère voix S1-2) ) * 2016 : Bordertown : Ina Zimmerman (Melanie Marschkle) * 2017 : Underground : Miss Jubilee (Andi Matichak) * 2018 : Underground : Emily (Dawntavia Bullard) Séries d'animation * Naruto Uzumaki dans : ** Naruto (2002–2007) ** Naruto Shippûden (2007–2017) ** Rock Lee : Les Péripéties d'un ninja en herbe (2012-2013) ** Boruto: Naruto Next Generations (depuis 2017) * Hera Syndulla dans ** Star Wars : Les Aventures des Freemaker ** Star Wars : Forces du Destin (websérie) ** Star Wars Rebels (2014-2018) * 2003 : Kirby : Right Back at Ya! : Tiff * 2010-2012 : Avengers : L'Équipe des super-héros : Madame Hydra * 2012-2016 : Souvenirs de Gravity Falls : Mabel Pines * Astro Boy : Abercrombie * Babe My Love : Marika, Miyako Sakashita * Beyblade : Max * Beyblade: Metal Fusion : Yu * Black Cat : Train Heartnet (enfant) * Burst Angel : Jo * Le Collège d'Étrangeville : Becky Butters * Détective Conan : Voix diverses * Devichil : Voile * Doraemon : Nobita Nobi, Sewashi Nobi * Code Lyoko : Sissi, Nicolas Poliakoff * Creepschool : Elsa * Franklin : Basile * Jacob Jacob : Noah * Jungle Junction : Rosie * L'Ange Tirelire : Rita * Le Monde des Winx : Bloom * Martha Bla Bla V.O : Martha speaks : Martha * Marvin/Martin : Edna/Zelda * Mes parrains sont magiques : Katie Tang, Tad, Chad * Mila raconte mille et une histoire : Petit frère * Milly Magique : Merlin * Miss Spider : Spido * Mon copain de classe est un singe : Adam Lyon * Mes voisins les Yamada : Nonoko * Les Podcats : Mimo * Popetown : Sœur Marie * Sammy Les Aventures de Samy/Sammy : Strass * Shin-chan : Nanako * Le Monde incroyable de Gumball : Masami Yoshida, Molly Collins * Super Samson : Samson * Team Hot Wheels : Rhett * Tracey Mc Bean : Megan *Teen Days : Sarah * Viva Pinata : Plume Elephanille, Cécile Serpistache, Ginette Meuhfine * Winx Club : Bloom * Wombat City : Sharon * X-men évolution : Dorian, l'enfant qui annule les pouvoirs mutant (épisode 5, saison 4), une journaliste * Yu-Gi-Oh ! : Maï Valentine (Maï Kujaku en VO), Serenity Wheeler, Rebecca * Zorori le magnifique : Ishishi Jeux vidéo * Naruto: Rise of a Ninja : Naruto Uzumaki * Winx Club : Bloom * Skylanders: Trap Team : Bad Juju * Skylanders: SuperChargers : Bad Juju Direction artistique * Andi Mack - Andi de Terri Minsky – série télévisée – Prod : Disney (saison 2 et suite) * KC Undercover Agent KC de Corinne Marshall – série télévisée – Prod : Disney (saison 3) * Skäl de Benjamin Cappelletti (coming soon) - film - Prod : Black Pills * Bar Mitzvah de Eytan Fox (coming soon) - film/ serie - Prod : Simon Istolainen - Antoine Stioui * Tycoon de Louis Leterrier (coming soon) - film/ serie - Prod : Black Pills * The Hive de David Yarovesky - film - Prod : Midnight Road Entertainment * The Loft d’Erik Van Looy - film - Prod : Anonymous Content et Woestijnvis * 24 heures pour s'aimer de Roland Suso Richter – téléfilm - Prod : SWR * La Bible (Bible Animated Classics) de Richard Rich – série d'animation - Prod : Nest Family Entertainment et Richard Rich * Der Sonnenhof de Matthias Tiefenbacherde - téléfilm – Prod : Calypso Entertainment * Viva Pinata de Ezekiel Norton, Daniel De Serranno -série d'animation - Prod : 4Kids Productions, Bardel Entertainment * Il Capitano de Vittorio Sindoni – série télévisée – Prod : Rai Fiction * Lie with me de Suzanna White - téléfilm – Prod : Granada Télévision Génériques chantés * Milo * Nonoko dans Mes voisins les Yamada * Martha Bla Bla dans Martha Speaks * Viva Pinata * Zorori dans Zorori le magnifique * Yume wo Kanaete dans Doraemon Liens externes * Site officiel * Carole Baillien sur "Comédien.be" * Carole Baillien sur "Cinergie.be" * Carole Baillien sur IMDb * Carole Baillien sur La Bellone * Voxographie sélective de Carole Baillien (séries) sur Doublage Séries Database * Voxographie sélective sur Carole Baillien (animation) sur Anime News Network * Voxographie sélective de Carole Baillien (animation) sur Planète Jeunesse * Voxographie sélective sur Carole Baillien (animation) sur Nautiljon * Voxographie sélective de (animation) sur Behind the Voice Actors #EkleguLightBox {display:none; background:#fff; opacity:1; position:fixed; top:10%; left:5%; width:290px; height:60px; z-index:1000; border:2px solid #000;margin: 0px; padding:10px; padding-top:5px;}#EkleguLightBox > dl {margin: 0px; padding:0px;}#EkleguLightBox > dl > dt {margin: 0px; padding:0px; padding-top:5px; font-family:'Times New Roman',serif; font-size:14px; color:black; line-height: 1.0; font-weight: bold; text-decoration: none; background: transparent;}#EkleguLightBox > dl > dd {margin: 0px; padding:0px; padding-top:2px; font-family:'Times New Roman',serif; font-size:14px; color:black; line-height: 1.0; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; background: transparent;} Baillien Carole Catégorie:Directrice artistique belge Catégorie:Metteuse en scène belge Catégorie:Chanteuse belge Baillien Carole Baillien Carole Baillien Carole Baillien Carole Baillien Carole Baillien Carole Baillien Carole